This invention relates to a new and improved carpet cleaner supply and recovery tanks which enable easy access to various components of the device such as solution connection lines, electrical connections, electrical components, and the like. Normally during use of similar prior art devices, servicing of these items is difficult since they are typically positioned at the bottom of the carpet cleaner, and hence access to these items is quite awkward, or it necessitates a partial or complete disassembly of the device for these purposes. This may require the device be serviced by the manufacturer or by a service company, or to employ specially trained personnel to service the equipment, all of which tend to be expensive. In any event, service and repair time is expensive, and returning the device to a manufacturer or service dealer means the device is taken out of service, which represents an added expense.
Also if the device is used frequently, it may be more cost effective to simply remove and replace some or all of these items with new components, rather than undergoing a service or repair routine. The above conditions would apply irrespective of whether servicing or replacement is made by a frequent user who is not commercial, or by a commercial user such as a janitorial service operator.
It would be desireable to provide a carpet cleaner device whose major components are readily accessible for inspection, servicing, repair, replacement, adjustment, cleaning and the like in a relatively short time, and with personnel or users who do not require skilled training. A carpet cleaner device also is desired which may be used in both modes of dry vacuuming and carpet cleaning with cleaning liquids. A carpet cleaner is also desired which is compact, mobile, and where filling with fresh liquid, removal of used liquid from a carpet, and emptying of used cleaning solution from the device is easily facilitated.